Mysterza
''Note: If you are looking for the original, Earth Land pairing, see Jerza but if you are looking for the parallel, Edolas pairing, see Edo Jerza.'' |Race1 = Human |Age1 = N/A |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Air Magic Anima Sleep Magic Magic Staves |Character2 = Erza Scarlet |Kanji2 = エルザ・スカーレット |Romaji2 = Eruza Sukāretto |Alias2 = Titania |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Requip: The Knight Sword Magic Telekinesis |Image Gallery = Mysterza/Image Gallery }} Mysterza (ミスエル Misueru) is a fanon pair between King of Edolas, Mystogan and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Mystogan and Erza Mystogan Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan), whose real name is Jellal (ジェラール Jerāru), is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and the current king of Edolas. He was also the most mysterious member of the guild, as he did not show himself, or his face, too often. He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes. Being the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan possesses the same dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guildmates. During the series, however, the design of his mask appears to change frequently. He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Mystogan is a reclusive member of the Fairy Tail guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish. He doesn't want people to see his face and so he hides his identity, especially from Erza; he knows that his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes and he wants to spare her that pain. He seems to be very knowledgeable about the world of Edolas as he instructed the Fairy Tail members to do specific tasks for it. Many of the guild members question who he really is, citing him as something of an enigma; however, Wendy states that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusive nature, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it. He single-handedly took down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions during the guild war and directly confronted Laxus when the latter attempted to forcibly take control of the guild. Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young. He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the Anima rather than play the "villain". Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence in X792 (which her age is 27). Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. History Mystogan's History Mystogan, born under the name Jellal, was the son of Faust and the prince of Edolas. He was seriously injured at one point during his childhood, but was saved by Pantherlily, an Exceed. Though Pantherlily was exiled from Extalia for assisting a human, he and Jellal became close friends. Over time, Jellal grew discontent with his father's use of the inter-dimensional spell Anima to steal magic power from Earth Land, a world parallel to Edolas which had a limitless supply of magic with which Faust used to replenish the limited resources Edolas had. This, in turn, led Faust to use that magic power to conquer other regions in Edolas and expand his kingdom, growing increasingly mad with power. Hoping to end his father's senseless campaign, Jellal left Edolas through an Anima portal and entered Earth Land in the year X777 (Earth Land time), traveling the land under the name Mystogan in search of more portals to close them. During his travels, Mystogan encountered a young girl named Wendy, who had been abandoned by her guardian, the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. He traveled aimlessly together with Wendy for about a month (using his real name "Jellal") when he suddenly sensed the presence of Anima. Thinking it would be unsafe to let Wendy travel with him any further, he placed her under the care of Roubaul, an old man who was living nearby, telling her he would leave her in a guild; as Wendy would later discover, Roubaul was not truly a guildmaster, but whether or not Mystogan realized that is unknown. Soon after, Mystogan suppressed Anima and eventually joined the Fairy Tail Guild, becoming a S-Class Mage in X782. Aware that there was a counterpart of himself in Earth Land, he remained distant from the other guild members and covered much of his face behind a mask to keep his identity a secret, particularly from Erza Scarlet, who had a troubled past with the Jellal from Earth Land. Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship Mystogan and Erza are former guild mates. Upon arriving in Earth Land and realizing that he would share exactly the same appearance as his counterpart, Mystogan constantly wore a mask and used Sleep Magic to put the Mages of the Fairy Tail Guild to sleep while he was visiting, in particular for Erza's sake, as he soon noted that she shared a rather painful past with his counterpart and knew that seeing his face would probably cause her pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 6-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 15-19 However, during Mystogan's battle with Laxus Dreyar, Erza and Natsu barge in and see Mystogan's face when his mask is knocked off. He is then forced to explain to Erza that he is not the Jellal that she knows, but decides not to go into more detail than that, not wanting them to figure out the truth behind where he is from.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 16-18 This revelation of Mystogan's true appearance does cause Erza some pain though, as she sits for long hours in the guild pondering over Mystogan's true appearance, wondering why he looks like Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 7-8 Synopsis Galuna Island Arc Mystogan briefly visits the guild to take a job from the request board. As he usually does, he casts a powerful sleeping spell to knock out Erza and all his other guildmates and keep them from somehow seeing his face, which he lifts as soon as he leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 6-10 Battle of Fairy Tail Arc After Erza gets revived from the effect of Evergreen's Magic. She soon realizes that even Mystogan has arrived to fight Laxus, in order to help save the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 16-20 During Laxus' and Mystogan's battle, Natsu and Erza suddenly appear. Laxus catches Mystogan off-guard because of this, and is able to shoot down Mystogan's mask. Having revealed Mystogan's face, Erza is shocked to see that he bears a striking resemblance to Jellal. Mystogan explains that he is not the Jellal that she knows, but decides not to elaborate more details, not wanting them to uncover the truth of where he really came from.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 13-17 After Laxus is defeated, the Harvest Festival continues with the Fantasia Parade. Erza performs with her swords on her float, not knowing Mystogan is watching her, wearing a new, slightly more revealing, mask.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 7-8 Oración Seis Arc Erza begins to try and find out about Mystogan; however, she realizes Makarov knows nothing about him. Stumped, Erza wonders about Mystogan's relationship to Jellal, and why they both have the same exact face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 7-8 Edolas Arc References Navigation Category:Mysterza Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help